Dipifica Week 2
by angelodicielo
Summary: 7 Days of Dipper and Pacifica short stories just in time for the holidays. Prompts from dipcificaweek.tumblr
1. Day 1: Presents

"Paz? Paz, can you hear me?" He spoke into the mic as the video call connection tried to make itself clear between him in California and his friend in Oregon.

"I can hear you fine. Can you see me?"

"Yeah...nice dress. I'm assuming your parents are having a Christmas party?"

Pacifica laughed and shyly covered herself with her cardigan. Her cheeks blushed slightly, but not enough for Dipper to notice.

"Yeah. Well it was for Christmas Eve and I just fell asleep in it. Did you get my present?"

Dipper held a box wrapped in the hard to open plastic-y paper. Pacifica had decorated it with a gold bow, matching the color scheme of the paper and a 'to/from' sticker plastered right beside it. It wasn't an overly large box, but it wasn't a small stocking stuffer either. If he had to guess, it probably contained clothes or, knowing her expensive taste, a new laptop.

"Did you get mine?"

Pacifica held up her own box in frame. It was almost equal in size of his, but slightly smaller. It was also wrapped less carelessly, with one side taped lopsided and the other mostly tape than paper.

"You should've left Mabel to do the wrapping." She laughed.

Both of them held their presents on their lap, waiting to see who's open first.

"You go first." Dipper said, watching her eager smile look down on the package she almost fought to open.

The paper was tossed behind her and revealed a box.

"Ooh, new clothes?" She guessed. Dipper shrugged, pretending not to know.

She opened the box and her smile slowly faded. She picked up her present, unfolding it, and held it up to her body.

"Wow...this is a really nice...blanket?" She guessed.

"No, it's a sweater!" He said happily.

Truth be told, it was a horrible mess of knitted yarn with uneven sleeves, reaching longer than the end of the length of the sweater itself. There was a mess of a design in the center than looked like a deformed animal. Maybe a puppy. Maybe a bird. And the neck hole and opening of the sweater were nearly identical, making it confusing as to which way it was suppose to be put on.

"I made it myself." Dipper said, getting Pacifica's attention again from the atrocious craft. He said it was such pride, she almost felt bad for calling it a blanket at first. "Mabel showed me how to knit. I wanted to make you something and I know you have that sweater Mabel made with the llama on it so I wanted to give you my version."

Pacifica looked at it again and put it back in the box. "Oh."

Dipper's smile turned into a worried frown. "You hate it." He stated.

Pacifica looked up at her screen and saw his anxiety begin and the obvious embarrassment he was feeling.

"No, no!" She reassured. She took the present back out of the back and stood up. She struggled to get it onto her body properly, but after failing once, taking it off, and repeating hopefully the right way, she got it on and looked...awkward. "It looks fantastic on me!" She stated, posing for Dipper.

All he could do was laugh at how ridiculous it looked. "Oh my god, it looks so bad!"

He could hardly control his laughter seeing how unflattering his work was on her body. It came off the shoulder, fit her too loosely to even give her a shape, the sleeves were too long and hung off her hands, and the "llama" was still nothing identifiable. Pacifica, embarrassed for trying to make him feel better, quickly removed the sweater and sloppily put it in the box.

"Wow, I am so sorry!" Dipper said, wiping away a single tear that escaped.

"You sound really authentic, saying that."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't think it'd be that bad. That was probably the worst gift ever."

Pacifica chuckled. "Honestly? It could've been a lot worse. At least it was made by you and you didn't just buy it for cheap online. This one has your...artistic abilities."

"Or lack of."

Both kids smiled humbly at the last comment.

Dipper looked down on his lap. "Okay, my turn." He quickly ripped away the tough paper, revealing a box like the one he packed for her. He opened it to find a basic suit. "A suit?"

Pacifica smiled and straightened herself up. "Uh huh! I figured you could use one. Or maybe a new one. I didn't know if you had one already, but that one's designer and should fit you. If it doesn't, you can get it tailored."

"Wow...this is so...expensive. And unnecessary." He joked.

Pacifica's jaw dropped with dramatize offense. "So was this sweater. I still put it on though!"

"Wait...really?"

"Pay your dues, Pines!"

Dipper sighed and walked out of frame. She waited, listening to the sound of clothes being tossed on the floor, tissue paper crumpling as he retrieved his suit, and the zipper of the fly as he finished up.

"Okay," he said, walking back into frame.

In all honestly, it didn't look too bad. A little looser than she had originally thought, but nothing another year of growing couldn't fix. Her minded flashed back to summer when he presented himself in a suit that was too tight at the time. A year and a half later, he still looked unimpressed and dissatisfied with the attire.

"Oh cheer up, Pines. It looks good!"

"You're saying that because you're the one who bought it in the first place." He said, sitting back down at his desk.

"That's because I have undeniably good taste in clothes."

Dipper looked at himself in the tiny self image of the video stream. He had to admit, it wasn't the worst look-he just felt completely out of character.

"Where's the bow?" Pacifica asked.

He looked down at his empty collar and back at the box where a strip of black fabric lay.

"Oh...um...I didn't put it on."

"You can't tie it yourself, can you?"

Dipper shyly looked away from the camera causing Pacifica to laugh.

"Are you ever going to learn?"


	2. Day 2: Forced to carol

**A/N: This one is so short; I feel so bad because the response to yesterday's story was so great, thank you!**

* * *

Pacifica looked over her homemade booklet of hymns and carols, both covers decorated with puffy Christmas themed stickers, flaky gold glitter, and small branches of pine hot glued near the spine making it uncomfortable to hold even with her leather gloves on. The Pines family lingered around the living room looking over their own booklets, dressed accordingly for the occasion, but the Victorian style was not her thing. The full skirted dressed and cape were at least warm in the Oregon winter, but while others wore parkas, sweat pants, fur boots, and carried cups of coffee, Mabel insisted on not only caroling this evening, but to go the extra mile with costumes.

She stood in the corner of the room looking over everyone. Grunkle Stan was practicing the words, singing harshly off key, Great Uncle Ford was adjusting his bow tie correctly, and Mabel was practicing her own tune, sounding better than Stan, but still not the greatest. Dipper, on the other hand was quiet and dressed, coming over to check on his by standing guest.

"Dipper, I don't wanna do this." She whispered to him when he came over.

"I thought you liked singing, though."

"I do, but not dressed like this. Look at me: I looked ridiculous. And you..."-she took a close whiff of him and scrunched her nose in disgust-"You smell musty."

"Hey!" Dipper protested in a hush tone. "Come on; it's for Mabel!"

They looked over at the quirky girl who was gathering everyone around, waving her hand to signal them to come over, too.

"It's tradition." Dipper whispered. "Mabel loves doing this. Besides, we're not making you do it alone."

"Guys, come on!" Mabel shouted at them.

They sped their pace to the others, gathering around Mabel who shuffled them in order. Her grunkles stood in back beside each other with Dipper and Mabel stood with Pacifica in front of them.

"Okay, does everyone have their books?"

"Wait, are we going now? Shouldn't we practice even a little?"

"Pacifica, we don't need to practice; caroling isn't about sounding good."

Pacifica shifted her eyes back and forth, skeptical of the statement. "I...I don't think that tru-"

"Okay: let's go!"

The group marched on out the door, embracing the chilly, dry air. Mabel started singing the loudest and proudest and most off key. The Grunkles mumbled along trying to find the right page with the lyrics. Dipper shrugged and joined in, putting a hand on Pacifica's shoulder for encourage her to sing with the rest of them. She felt uncomfortable with the attention catching group, but it was also to sort of thing she expected of them after many years of knowing them. She loosened up and stood straighter, belting along with Mabel.

" _Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la_

 _While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!_ "


	3. Day 3: RP Prompt (Dinner Together)

"Can I at least get a hint about what this person looks like?" Dipper asked his sister.

She stubbornly refused to reveal anything about the date she had set him up on for tonight. All she did was tell him to take a shower, dress in nice _clean_ clothes, and comb his hair so it was less unruly. Dipper was nearly complete in his refreshing yet stressful day of preparing for this date, not arguing with Mabel when she insisted he shave and stick to a casual yet formal attire. She was put in charge of the outfit since he had no idea what that meant considering the words contradicted each other, but apparently it meant a style similar to what Portland hipsters wore.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" He asked, pulling a sweater over his button up shirt.

"Absolutely, bro! Trust me; this girl knows style and you better look your best tonight. Besides, you should do that anyway for any first date with anyone."

"Do I at least know this person?"

"Can't say." She shrugged with a teasing smile. "You'll just have to find out in…20 minutes."

Dipper groaned in frustration and fixed his hair, combing it nicely out of his face. He took a look at himself in Mabel's full length mirror. He hardly recognized himself like this especially without his hat, but he knew Mabel wouldn't allow him out of the house with it on for this oh-so-important date. He knew letting Mabel talk him into a blind date was a horrible idea.

The restaurant was quiet and hardly full, with only people with expensive taste and experience with using more than one fork at dinner sitting, enjoying their personal chatter. He looked around for a girl sitting by herself, wearing "a baby pink dress, white gloves, and brown hair"…according to Mabel's description. He looked around for this mystery person and saw her sitting at a table for two, sipping on the bubbly water the restaurant provided, looking over the menu.

Dipper drew in a breath and walked over to her, trying to look confident like he had done this plenty of times.

"Hello!" He said slightly louder than intended, cracking his voice slightly. He cleared his throat in embarrassment.

The girl looked up at him, but when they locked eyes, neither smiled pleasantly.

"Dipper?" She exclaimed.

"Pacifica?"

She quickly gestured him to shush so her disguise wasn't revealed.

"You're my mystery date? Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have let Mabel be in charge of this!" Pacifica complained, putting her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

Dipper could only chuckle nervously and sat down. "Yeah this explains why Mabel was insisting I get this cleaned and dressed up. Why're you in disguise though?"

She took a sip of her water before speaking. "I didn't trust Mabel to hook me up with a guy in my status. I didn't want to be seen with someone who smelled like fast food or wore shorts to dinner."

Her comments, while expected, still made Dipper cringe a little and roll his eyes over her vanity.

"So you stopped dying your hair just for this date?" He joked.

Unfortunately this was not taken lightly by her. She glared at him before grabbing her purse from under the table. "Okay, Pines. You almost had your date and had your joke so here's some money so you can go have your cake and eat it too." She handed him a twenty before walking away.

"What? No, no, no!" He said, grabbing her hand before she could go to far. "Come on, let's just do this tonight and see where it takes us. For Mabel."

Pacifica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said, sitting back down. "For Mabel."

"Good." He picked up his menu and began looking it over. "Also, you used that phrase wrong. It didn't make sense."

"It made sense. I just used it literally."

"Exactly. It's not a literal phrase. It would've made more sense if you waited until desert to walk out on me or something, but you can't tell me to go buy a cake and eat it. That's what cakes are for and that phrase it suppose to mean you can't have something if you're also getting rid of it."

Pacifica looked up from her menu. "You can't have a date with me and insult me and expect me to stay."

Dipper looked up at her. "You insulted me first. I thought you were over the whole 'be snobby to people below me' act."

"Dipper, look around you. Even if I'm over it, other people aren't. Believe it or not, I'm not thinking of myself with that statement."

Both of them, looked back at the menu and sipped their water before their waiter came over.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll have the hazelnut and parsnips soup." Pacifica said with a smile.

The waited looked at Dipper who ordered the first thing his eyes caught at the moment. "Pasta lamb ragù."

"Very good. I'll have that up for you soon."

They sat in silence awkwardly with no menus to stare at in the meantime. After a few minutes, Dipper cleared his throat to speak up.

"So…how are you?"

"Ugh, you're seriously gonna start a conversation like that? You can't even lead off that. 'I'm fine' and then what? I ask you how you are and you say 'fine' too?"

"I…I'm just trying to make conversation. I don't really see you trying to make this date work. You're just too busy being a bitch to appreciate the fact that someone actually stayed this long on a date with you."

Pacifica's jaw dropped, offended with his bluntness as much as he was offended with her's. At least they were quiet enough to not gain a lot of attention or even recognized. She wanted to stand up again a storm off. She wanted to forget this date ever happened and get out of her stupid fancy dress and take off her wig. She wanted to get away from the environment where she was expected to sit straight, smile, and not be with Dipper who was just beginning to be her friend before all this. She wanted so much to just get out of there.

"I wanna go home!" She nearly cried.

Dipper blinked and sat back. "Woah, woah, what?"

He watched her try and hid the few tears that came out, but it was hard to be discreet about it.

"Pacifica, I didn't mean it. I didn't meant to hurt your feelings."

"I wanna go home. Now!"

"Okay, okay!"

She grabbed her purse again, and walked away without waiting. The scene was gaining attention from the other guests and Dipper could only mouth "I'm sorry" as he tried to catch up with her while leaving cash on the table for their dinner–that was arriving just as she was having her meltdown. He ran outside and saw her standing just outside, waiting for him.

"I wanna–"

"Go home–I know!"

"I wanna go to your house."

Dipper didn't even to bother asking why she wanted to go back to the shack. If anything, he'd think she'd want to get away from him entirely, but her entire act tonight didn't make sense and as far as he was concerned, she was being overdramatic to gain sympathy. He walked beside her, watching her try and calm herself and wipe her tears. He almost felt embarrassed for her, seeing this. Pacifica shivered when the cold air of the night brushed against her bare arms and Dipper paused from walking and took off his sweater. He caught up with her when she had walked a few steps ahead and handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks." She said, putting it on, feeling better already.

"You're welcome." They walked some more in silence again before he tried making conversation again. "So…how are you?"

Pacifica smiled. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine. Fine. You seemed pretty upset back there. What was that about. Is it because I called you a bitch?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, sort of. I just really wanted to go on this date, but I hate that restaurant. When Mabel said she was gonna hook me up with someone, I thought that meant going to the movies and getting pizza or something. Something fun, you know?"

"We can get pizza! We can order it when we get home and watch whatever movies are on tv." Dipper suggested with positivity.

Pacifica smiled again. "That sounds really nice. Do you think I could stay over?"

Dipper shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know where you'd sleep, but–"

"I'm not too picky. I just don't wanna go home tonight."

Dipper laughed. "Alright. Hey, what should we tell Mabel though? You know she'll be asking about out date."

"Hmm…tell her to ask about the next one."

"So…there will be another date?"

"Only if you promise not to take me to anymore of those fancy restaurants." She laughed.

Dipper smiled. "Believe me: I don't have enough money to keep taking you to them even if you wanted to."

"Good."


	4. Day 4: Mabel's Matching Sweaters

Mabel's package sat alone on the counter, waiting to be opened by it's receiver. Pacifica just ignored it, waiting for her boyfriend to return home within the next hour so they could happily open it together. Normally, she would've put it under the tree with the few other presents sent to them buy their families, but Mabel's signature decorations had "OPEN ASAP" written all over it. Literally. It was spelled with small, plastic rhinestones on the front and back.

Pacifica was eager to look inside. She kept busy with mindless chores like washing dishes and fluffing the couch cushions, but she really wanted to see what was inside the box. Knowing Mabel, it would be a unique work of art like a portrait made from gummy bears or a scrapbook documenting all the adventures she, Mabel, and Dipper had together in the past few years. The box was certainly large enough and flat enough to hold either, but she still waited patiently.

She only had less than half an hour to go before she would be able to open it with Dipper, but curiosity got the better of her. Pacifica unwrapped the box of it's bright neon colored wrapping paper and rhinestone decor. She opened the box containing the gift and...cringed.

It wasn't necessarily because the present was ugly-in fact it was rather well made-but because of the fact that the unique present sent by the arts and crafts master herself was tacky matching his/her sweaters for her and Dipper.

They were folded neatly side by side. Hers was knitted in light hues of blues, pinks, and purples with a large pine tree shape in the center, a llama beside it, and a shooting star over the tree. The star seemed to have something sewn on the inside of it, like a button. Pacifica pressed it and stood still, flabbergasted at the extra mile this weird sweater had to offer. The tree began blinking traditional Christmas colored lights and a bell pitched melody of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" beeped in sync with them. Dipper's sweater wasn't much different, except his was colored in darker hues of blues, reds, and purples and the llama was on the left side of the tree, mirroring her right sided llama.

Pacifica pressed the button, wondering if it was also the same tune and lights-which is was-just as Dipper came through the door.

"I'm hom-Pacifica? What is that?" He asked, confused as to why he was hearing bells and seeing his girlfriend hurriedly hide the evidence.

She shoved the sweaters into the box quickly and closed it, covering it with the paper, but that didn't help muffle the music too much. She turned around, embarrassed at the awkward scene, nobody saying a thing while the off sync music continued to the end. Just as they thought it was over, they heard Mabel's voice from both sweaters overlap and yell "Merry Christmas from yours truly!" loudly through the box.

Dipper scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did...did a box just wish us merry Christmas?"

Pacifica groaned and rolled her eyes. She stepped aside so he could see the unwrapping.

"She sent us a package. I was gonna wait until you got home to open it, but I was curious."

"So what is it?"

She turned to face the package and moved aside the trash, taking the two sweaters in hand.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Mabel knitted you and I matching Christmas sweaters."

She handed him his and held hers upright against her torso.

"Well they're...original." He said, holding his in front of him.

"Festive." Pacifica added

"Definitely one of a kind."

He put down his bag that contained laundry to do later and possibly his notes and scribbles from work. Dipper put on his sweater, uncomfortable with how tight it seemed to fit. Pacifica put her's on too, feeling more roomy.

"Hey: I dare you wear it on your show next week." Pacifica laughed.

"Paz, that's not nice. Mabel probably worked really hard on these."

"Yeah, and don't you think she'd like to see her brother in his sweater made specially by her?" She teased.

Dipper smiled and put his arm around her. "Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to see us wear these. Both of us."

With that, he took a surprise selfie, too fast for Pacifica to stop him.

"Hey wait!" She yelled, trying to reach for his phone.

Dipper extended his arm with the phone in hand and used his other hand to push Pacifica's body away while her shorter arms tried reaching to stop him. The picture came out only slightly identifiable, but mostly out of focus. At least Pacifica was photogenic enough to look better than him even when she didn't expect it. The sweaters, though, weren't clear enough in the picture to make out all the details his sister worked so hard on. He still posted the picture to his Instagram, tagging both girls much to Pacifica's dismay.

"Dipper!" She complained. "Great, now everyone is gonna see me look like that!"

"Calm down; it's not like your life is gonna be ruined by a sweater."

Pacifica let out a loud groan of frustration, but he just smiled at her. His phone began ringing and he saw Mabel was calling, probably to tell them how cute they looked in their sweaters.

"Omigod, you guys are so cute!" She yelled through the speaker as soon as the phone was answered. "You should wear them for your Christmas cards this year!"

"Mabel, you know we don't send Christmas cards-"

"Dipper said he'll wear his on his show!" Pacifica interrupted, causing Mabel to squeal with delight.

"That would look so good! Don't forget to mention me, brobro. You know the people will start demanding them after that!"

She hung up and Dipper scowled. "Pacifica! Great, now I have to wear this thing on tv!"

"Calm down; it's not like your life is gonna be ruined by a sweater."

The week passed and the couple celebrated their Christmas together, video calling their families, wishing happy holidays to everyone, unwrapping presents together while the heavy Portland rain beat down outside and they were warm with the fire and flannel pajamas. When the day finally came for Dipper to drive back to Gravity Falls, he had all his stuff packed and loaded in the car except one thing.

"Dipper, Mabel really wants you to wear it! You said you would. And you don't wanna hurt your only sister's feelings, do you?" Pacifica pouted, putting on her best guilt trip act.

Dipper huffed and took the sweater from her hands.

"You pity acts are getting too good." He commented, throwing the sweater onto the passenger seat.

She put her arms around his neck, leaning in close. "But it's still not enough for you to buy a ring?" She teased with a smile.

He put his arms around her waist in response and kissed her nose. "One day. I promise."

"Okay."

Dipper kissed her lips goodbye one last time and got in his car. Pacifica still stood beside it, wishing him a safe trip and saying she loved him. He drove away, heading for the old mysterious town for the next three weeks.

Around the second week of him being gone, Pacifica sat on her couch waiting for the airing of his newest episode. She almost gave herself a headache laughing so hard when she saw her boyfriend wearing his hideous sweater. During one footage clip of him asking town members what they know about the cockatrice creature he suspected to be living not far from the town, one person-who she recognized to be Manly Dan-commented on the "ridiculous looking sweater".

"Hey, man, my sister made this for me." The camera man turned to get a better look at it in frame.

Dipper looked into the camera and smiled. "Special thank you to Lady Mabelton of who made this wonderful present!" He pressed the button and it played "We Wish a Merry Christmas" in a series of musical beeps, ending with a message of her wishing a merry Christmas to everyone.


	5. Day 5: Weirdmageddon

**A/N: This short was heavily inspired by the song Evacuating London off the Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack so I recommend listening to it when reading this (*^▽^*)**

* * *

Every hour, every minute, every ticking second that went by that night was another unsteady heartbeat in Dipper's chest. He couldn't get much sleep, not just due to the screams of terror he could hear coming from town, but from knowing that. come tomorrow, everyone in that house will plan a war against Bill to take back the town. He sat up and looked around his summer room. He could remember that just days before, that room only belonged to him and Mabel and the nights were calm. Now they were full of terror and only the knowledge of Ford's protection recipe kept him at ease, knowing that everyone else would be safe inside.

It seemed like everyone who was sharing the room with him slept soundly, including Mabel. Besides her, within her own bed, Candy and Grenda slept on the floor, and Pacifica slept tightly with him, too afraid to sleep alone anywhere else. He seemed to be the only one truly afraid of the future tonight.

Dipper's anxiety rose and the claustrophobic sharing of the room's occupants made it hard for him to breath. He got up out of bed, sneaking past the other sleepers in various places among the house to reach Wendy's break spot on top of the roof. For once, the air in Gravity Falls seemed to help calm him, but not by much as he over looked Bill's tear in the city's sky, chaos bubbles floating around, and terrors of mutants wondering through the streets. The details in his mind of a time before this seemed so long ago and almost felt as if he could never see a safe haven again.

Pacifica lay in the bed calmly, pretending to be asleep with the others. Her comfort came from the other body laying beside her, making her feel warm and protected. Even before the apocolypse, she hardly felt the sensation in her life, but now it seemed to be the only thing she was sure of that made her feel hope that the world would be okay again. When Dipper moved to escape being trapped between her and the wall, she opened her eyes and quietly watched him walk out the door, alone. She felt vulnerable again and empty. She felt cold and alone. She felt like she was being abandoned by the one person who seemed to keep her anxiety at ease.

So she followed him.

A sweater of Mabel's lay on the floor and she took it, feeling better being surrounded by the tightly knit alpaca wool. Pacifica followed Dipper to the roof top, keeping quiet as he just stared off into the hellish sky. So long as Bill stayed, there was nothing they could do, but stay together and protect one another.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Pacifica finally spoke. Dipper looked at her. "One day we're going through your day, enjoying the summer, not even worrying about where to go or who to trust and then next thing you know, you're escaping from from blood rain and eyeball bats and going towards a beat down shack hoping to find survival."

Dipper gave a little smile. "That's basically been my entire summer. Why did you choose to come here?"

Pacifica shrugged. "You and your sister are pretty much experts on this sort of thing, aren't you? You must have some idea on how to beat this?"

Dipper frowned again and sighed. "For once...I have no idea. The real expert got captured and the journals got burned. I honestly don't know what to do."

They sat in silence again, but not for much longer before Dipper spoke up.

"Wait, there might be one thing that can defeat him. I remember...I remember in one of the journals, there was a wheel and it had a picture of Bill surrounded by other symbols."

"And you think those symbols mean something?"

"Pacifica, if there's one thing I've learned this summer, it's that everything we think we know isn't what it seems."

He stood and headed back inside, Pacifica following behind, continuing the conversation in whispers.

"And you think that if you find out what these symbols mean, they could tell us how to defeat him?"

Dipper went back to his room, sneaking around to find a pen and paper.

"Yes. If I can remember what the symbols look like-"

"How many are there? If you can't remeber them all, this might not work."

He turned and went back downstairs to the kitchen, opening the blackout curtain slightly for light without disturbing the others' sleep.

"But whatever I can remember might help."

He began by drawing the shooting star, the pine tree, question mark, ice bag, six fingered hand, and glasses.

"How many are there?"

"10. This is all I can remember." He sat down in defeat, and sighed. "I don't know what it could mean."

Pacifica took the paper in hand and looked at it, hoping to get a clue. The symbols looked familiar and there was an answer on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite...wait!

"Dipper, this star looks like the one on one of Mabel's sweaters. And the hand is like the one on the journals."

He looked for himself, seeing what she meant. "You're right! And the pine tree is like the one on my hat and the question mark is like the one on Soos' shirt!"

"So...you think the weapon could be clothes and accesories?"

He looked at her, giving it a thought. His eyes glanced down at her sweater which had a llama symbol.

"No...it could be the people who own the clothes."

Pacifica leaned in closer, interested to know what he was thinking.

"It's us! Pacifica, we're the weapon!"

"'We'?"

"There was a llama symbol-like your sweater."

Pacifica looked down at what she was wearing. "But this isn't mine-"

"But Mabel gave it to you. And you had that portrait in your house!"

"That's sort of a stretch, isn't it? I mean, so there was a painting of a llama in my house. That doesn't mean anything."

"Pacifica, there's always a meaning. This means that you can help us take back Gravity Falls!"

They heard a stir coming from someone in the other room. In his excitement, Dipper forgot to keep quiet and woke his Grunkle who came through the living room to find them.

"Kids, what're you doing up so early?"

"Grunkle Stan, I figured out what can defeat Bill! It's us! Mabel, me, Soos, Wendy...you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, the seventh symbol! The crane!" He quickly drew it under the llama.

Stan sighed. "Kid, I know you want to help but-"

"This isn't about me! It's about all of us! There's no choice!"

More stirs came from the rooms as the other people in the shack gathered around the kitchen to watch this scene. Dipper's voice was raised strongly as he stood his ground and spoke up.

"We stand together and we fight together! Bill's weakness is represented in these symbols-symbols that represent us! Without us, Bill wins and Gravity Falls will never be the same. He knows we can defeat him. He can't hurt us as long as we're together because we all care about each other-some less than others, but in the end, it's still us who can fight back! It's us who can take back the town! And it's us who won't be stopped-can't be stopped-as long as we work together and protect each other!"

Dipper knew the crowding guests cheered for him, feeling inspired, but the adrenaline in his veins blocked it out. All he could hear was his heartbeat and for once the heavy pounding made him feel good. For the first time in days, he felt hopeful.


	6. Day 6: Failed Gingerbread Houses

**A/N: I have one more chapter of this week's prompts that I'll try to post soon, but I'm sorry this was late. I had to travel between Oregon and Washington for a few days which meant no computer. (;*△*;)**

* * *

"So what do you want to do this week?" Dipper asked over dinner that evening.

Pacifica shrugged, busy taking a drink of her tea to responded properly.

"Besides the usual baking cookies and watching Christmas movies until dawn?" She asked when she swallowed.

"Yeah, you know, I thought we could do something different. We've never made a gingerbread house together."

"I've never made one at all." Pacifica admitted.

Dipper snorted, thinking she was kidding, but when her face stayed serious, he felt a little bad.

"What? You've really never made one?"

She shook her head guiltily.

"Nope."

"Well tomorrow, I'm going to the store and buying us some kits because right now you're shaming the craft world and Christmas world!" He teased, earning a walnut from Pacifica's salad tossed at his head.

The next day around 3 in the afternoon, Dipper came home with two grocery bags in hand and put them on the table. "Okay, I bought us some gingerbread house kits."

"Aww, that's sweet." Pacifica said, pulling out the two boxed sets and cookie icing. "So did you buy candies for it?"

"The kits should already have candy in it. I just bought extra icing because it can get messy and most of it gets eaten before it can be used."

Pacifica moved the sets and icing to the kitchen bar counter top and began unboxing her set. Dipper stood next to her and unpacked his, taking out the plastic wrapped cookie house panels, bag of icing, and various candies. When Dipper went stepped away to use the bathroom before starting, Pacifica spread out the two sets to separate hers from his, but misjudged where one cookie lay on the counter and the piece fell and broke!

"What was that?" Dipper shouted from the other side of the bathroom door after hearing the impact of the hardwood to cookie.

Pacifica let out a little giggle at her guilty action, but fessed up. "I…I might've accidentally dropped a piece!"

Dipper opened the door. "Well now I guess we aren't making houses. Way to go, Pacifica! You ruined Christmas!" He mocked.

Pacifica made a fake, ugly crying face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that piece was so important to the holidays!"

He laughed along with her and picked up the piece. "Wow, you broke the window piece. Thanks."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's fine. But you know what we need before we start?"

"Experience with arts and crafts?"

"No! Music!" He exclaimed, playing a cheesy playlist of Christmas music. "That's more like it."

They happily started dancing–well more like swaying around off beat–together for a few seconds before cutting off the tips of their icing bags and starting.

"Okay, so first you wanna put the icing on the stand so the cookies can stick to it. Like this." He started squeezing out icing onto the board, but an air pocket caused a small hiccup in his lining. "Oops."

"Oh so like this?" She spread hers without a problem and copied him, putting down two cookies upright.

"Yep, just like that. And hold it to make it stay."

"For how long?"

Dipper shrugged. "A few seconds."

"Do you put icing on the sides too or just keep icing the bottom."

"No, you ice the sides too. And h–" One of his walls fell over as spoke, "Hold it."

"Wait, wait, where's my win–did you take my window?"

"No it should be there. Oh wait! Yeah, here. Sorry."

They continued gluing and sticking and holding, but while Pacifica was getting the hang of it, Dipper's kept falling down.

"How're you good at this?"

Pacifica shrugged. "I'm good at everything; you should know that by now." She laughed.

Dipper retaliated by squeezing a line of icing on the top of her hand, but Pacifica didn't seem fazed and just licked it off.

Dipper laughed at the causality. "I thought you'd be mad." he said, making her giggle. "Okay…how am I gonna put on this roof…"

"You should make it like a pyramid." Pacifica suggested, reaching for her last wall. As she was holding it ready to be iced, her other walls collapse down and she gasped.

Dipper could only laugh while she groaned.

"There, I got it!" He said, drawing Pacifica's attention to his distressed cookie house that he "fixed" by pouring icing all over it carelessly. "Paz, this is my dream house and we're gonna live in it one day."

"It looks like the Mystery"–her house collapsed again, one piece falling in the sink–"Shack."

"Oh god, it does!" He laughed.

Pacifica reached for her discarded piece, thankful the sink was clean and dish free for once so the piece was still usable.

"Babe, can you help me? This icing is stuck!" She whined. Dipper turned away from his masterpiece to help, but that just made his house fall, another piece falling to the floor and shattering.

"Oh no! Oh, Paz, look!" He said, pointing to her own destroyed house and the wall that got split in half when it fell on the counter.

"Crap!"

As they tried to fixed their unsavable houses, Dipper opened a candy package to start decorating. He used a gummy ring as a wreath and sprinkling it over with smaller round candies. Pacifica concentrated on getting hers to stand right, humming along to the music as she went.

"That's the jingle bell!

That's the jingle bell!

That's the jingle bell rock!"

They belted together in harmony, giggling together at their talent. Pacifica smiled and playfully smeared a dollop of icing onto his cheek, but he just ignored it and left it there while he continued decorating. Pacifica worked on her roof in the meantime, trying to perfect the alignment and stability. She'd looked over at Dipper who just randomly threw candy around his house.

"Babe, stop! You're making a mess!" She complained. Dipper took his almost emptied icing bag and squeezed whatever remained onto her face and smeared it around. Pacifica squealed, but didn't try hard to fight him off, just hoping they weren't hitting her house. "Dipper!"

All he could do was laugh at her face and say "Wow, Paz, you look like you had a good time last night."

Pacifica's jaw dropped, acting offended by his innuendo comment.

"No!" She cried out as, once again, her house fell. "Okay, give me another icing bag. I'm gonna fix this until it's perfect." Dipper rolled his eyes, but left her alone to work on her creation, enjoying a beer and some tv while Pacifica concentrated on the details of the candy placement and design of the house.

"Okay, I'm done!"

Dipper walked back to his spot next her at the counter. "Paz…it looks…so bad!" He laughed when he saw the lopsided house, icing all over the place, and decorations scarce with only a candy door knob and some other small round candies over the roof.

"Better than yours!"

"No, sorry, you suck. Your house has to be demolished now!" He laughed, taking off a roof piece.

"Well your house isn't up to code! It legally has to be destroyed!" She retorted, taking an unstable wall piece, making the whole thing collapse.

"My house!" He cried out, reaching for his wall.

Pacifica turned away, eating it before he could take it back. Dipper wrapped his arms around her, reaching for the rest of the piece.

"No, no! You can't argue with the law!" She laughed, mouth full of cookies and sweets.

"I'm not arguing the law–I'm arguing with you!" He said, looking at her face, cheek fulls and holding back a giggle. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You owe me now."


End file.
